Pick Your Heart Back Up! (Discontinued, too busy and will rewrite)
by Yellowow Foworce Vanilluwu
Summary: Ten year old Izuku lost his mother then passes out, next thing he knows is that he's in Eraserhead's apartment! Read as Izuku causes mischief in both vigilantism AND UA High! Aizawa commonly has headaches because of his problem child. Contains: Dadzawa/Eraserdad, Vigilante! Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless! Midoriya Izuku, and obviously, the 1A students of the main storyline and before!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated!**

••••••

Izuku Midoriya was at the young age of one when he started to admire heroes, and like every other child in the world, was expectant for his quirk, he wasn't the only one.

Izuku Midoriya was five when he was confirmed quirkless.

Izuku Midoriya was eight when he learned that his father is a Pro Hero in America named Pyro Heater. He was also eight when his father started shouting at his mother for still taking care of the him.

Izuku Midoriya was nine when his mother started hurting him. It was nothing major, just some bruises and scratches. She still loved him and didn't want to hurt him, he knows it too, she was just too stressed.

Izuku Midoriya was ten when his father _finally_ came back from overseas and saw that he was covered in bruises, scars, and burns. Izuku Midoriya was ten when he lost everything that mattered to him.

••••••

"I come home after fucking ten years of hard work overseas and you're still taking care of that filthy piece of shit?!", he growled as his throat began to light up, a signal that he was about to use his quirk.

"Ten years, I have been providing for your sorry asses when most of my money gets spent because of a quirkless, useless,brat!", flickers of flame spurt from his mouth, as he looks for Izuku.

Midoriya Inko, Izuku's mother, knowing what _or who_ he was looking for, blocked little Izuku from view, "I-I I won't let you hurt him!", she cried.

Inko, too busy protecting her son, didn't notice the smell of gasoline, but Izuku did.

"Mom! Mom! Mommy!", he cried as he tugged on her sleeve.

"Shut up, _brat._", Hizashi shouted, "You have no business here.", his voice implying that he was about to do something, and by that... Hizashi _accidentally_ set the apartment to flames. Inko _shrieked_.

••••••

Izuku jumped, curled up to a ball into a corner, then started to sob. There was just fire _everywhere._ Da- Hizashi walked out of the apartment, not giving a care to mom or himself.

Mom is right across him, flames dancing everywhere, "Izuku, Izuku honey, it's gonna be alright, just breathe.", mom said.

I cried even louder, I can't do this, I can't_, _I _can't-_

"Izuku, come over", her soft voice urged me to come over, but not even her voice can stop the pure fear running in me, "I-I can't!", I stammered. "Izuku you can!", as she said that, a flame spiked. "_NononononononoIcan'tIcan't"_ was all that I managed to answer as those words came out of my mouth in repeat. "Izuku!", mom yelled as she ran closer to me, the only thing seperating us were the flames. She tried to use her quirk on me but it was all in vain as a support beam fell down and snapped her spine. _"MOM!"_, I shrieked, _'no no no this can't be happening-'_

_'Yes it is, and it's all because of you, **DEKU**'_

_nonononononO-_

My train of thoughts got broken when a scarf wrapped around me. I kicked and struggled against it as I cried out to get back to mom again. I finally am able to hear sirens in the distance, and as much as I wanted to stay awake, my body betrayed me and went to sleep. _Mom._ _I'm sorry._

••••••

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry if the summary seems to be happy lmao, this is kinda like a 'It gets worse before it becomes better' fic. As always, comments and remarks are appreciated!**** _and probably some help on how to use this app haha..._**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Reeeeee, I didn't know that this fic will actually have support, follows, and faves so thank you guys! :'D**

**As always, constructive criticism is very appreciated!**

**To silveristhelight: I'm gonna start high school by monday, I'll try to update biweekly!**

**Anyways, let's start the story now, shall we?**

**••••••**

Shouta, otherwise known (or lack of being known) as Eraserhead was _not _expecting this.

He was just doing his normal patrol routine ('grumpily' went unsaid) in the shady parts Musutafu. Musutafu has never been active in criminal activities, aside from a few thugs or thieves, there really hasn't been anything going on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a figure... a person... running away? He turns to the way the person came from, his eyes widening a little as he notices smoke coming off of a building. His feet jump from building to building, using his capture weapon to support him from time to time, to get to the place faster.

You know, on days like these where Shouta's really done with Hizashi's bullshit, he wouldn't have done this, but judging from the way the man just bolted away, it looked like the person didn't call the firefighters, or the medics for the matter. Also, the Pros are much more better at handling jobs like these, but it seems like there's no Pros around.

Once he arrived, it was already a big mess, people were rushing down the stairs, some tripping and falling, or some tripping and managed to get stepped on. The apartment was mostly on fire by now, alot of those who were on the ground were either crying and panicking or calling the firefighters, the latter being good, while the former... not so much.

Eraserhead approaches a calm looking man, making his footsteps be heard as to not surprise them. "Are there any people left in there?", Eraser asked. The man raised an eyebrow, and answered "Who the hell are-", he was cut off by a faint shriek and a barely heard shout **_"MOM!"_**. Eraser takes a look around, looking for a sign of a firetruck, but it seems like they're late _again__. __Fuck it__, _Eraser's mind says, he's a Pro Hero. He still saves people.

So he runs into the building.

...Only to find a crying child and a lady, which he assumes to be the child's mother due to their similarities, crushed by a support beam.

The fire was already too big to cross. He silently curses as he _finally_ hears the sirens in the distance. So he uses his capture weapon to get the child, the mother was already a lost cause. _Damnit__. _He thinks, _I didn't arrive early enough to save __her__._

The child was struggling and screeching at his capture weapon, sometimes reaching out his arm as if to reach out to her, but it was no use anyway, soon, the child went to limp_. _He takes a look behind him and sees the child, now sound asleep._ Probably from emotional exhaustion, _Eraserhead thought as he made his way down, _poor kid._

While he was running (read: jumping) down, he couldn't help but notice that some people looked at him with disgust or pity. He thought that it was just what he looks like so he shrugs it off. He let go of the capture weapon holding the kid and carried him to the police, which he repeatedly showed his hero license to and decided called Mic and Tensei to prove that he is indeed an Underground Pro Hero and not a random hobo, though Mic was screaming at him for running into a fire at the beginning of the call, which, mind you, made him less believing, but at the end, he managed to convince the police. So now he's inside the Musutafu Police Station, to file some paperwork, while the kid was taken to the hospital in an ambulance.

He immediately felt sorry for the kid as he read the boy's file.

_Name:_ _Izuku Midoriya_

_Parents: Inko Midoriya (Weak Telekinesis) and __Hisashi Midoriya_ _(Fire breather)_

_Birthday: July 15 2__255_

_Quirk: None_

What really caught his eyes though is that the father's quirk is fire breathing, and the son was quirkless. It's not that hard to connect two and two together, but he still doesn't have any evidence for it

After reading the files, Tsukauchi, the detective, walked into the room. "Eraser", he called, my only answer was a short grunt. "What do you think happened there, Eraserhead?", he asked.

"I haven't been there from the start of the fire, but I did see a man running away from it, so that's how I arrived there. My theory is that this 'Midoriya Hisashi' was the one that set the apartment on fire, as his quirk _is _fire breathing. Many people discriminate the quirkless, even their own family,", I stated, it's the most obvious and solid theory I have, anyway, "and the fact that the boy was covered in bruises and burn marks solidifies it."

"Ok then,", the detective said, "the hospital reports said that there were bruises, cuts, and burns on him, some were handshaped, the others were probably from the fire. By investigating the apartment, we also found that there was a gas leak near the kitchen. Unfortunately, we weren't able to access the hallway CCTV cameras as those melted by the time we were there, but we did manage to catch a view of the man in road CCTVs.", as soon as he finished, he opened the laptop that was on his table and showed a video of the man running into an alleyway. Then, a close up of the man was shown.

He has fluffy black hair, with freckles all over his face and oceanic deep blue eyes. Rather short for an adult.

Yup, this definitely is the child's father.

"So," I started, "what will happen to the kid?"

Tsukauchi, already knowing that I deal with no bullshit, answered, "Midoriya will be sent to the closest orphanage to a school. The doctors said that he will wake up in a day or so, so it will take atleast 2 days for him to get into the Taihenna Orphanage." He casts a glance at his watch and asks, "Anymore questions, Eraser?", my response was just a grunt, then walked away.

**••••••**

_Everything__ is burning._

_Everywhere there's burning._

_He feels fire dance around him, but he doesn't feel the pain, he doesn't feel the burns. You can blame Kacchan for that, but what really got his focus..._

_was his mother lying limply in front of him, crushed by a support beam._

_He knew that his mother is probably dead, but he can't deny the hope that his mom is still alive, he just can't-_

_Then the world goes black._

_He **screamed**_

**••••••**

Izuku jolted up awake to blinding white lights.

The sudden brightness made his eyes burn _and he hated it._

He shut his eyes and waited for a minute or two, then slowly opened and closed them again. He repeated this action until he got used to the lights.

He took in his surroundings and came to a conclusion: He's in a hospital.

Whether it is by a string of fate or just his luck, a nurse walked into the room. "Oh! We didn't expect for you to wake up so soon, Midoriya-kun!", she says with a happy voice. _It's just a lie, _Izuku gloomly thinks, _nobody would be happy of taking care of a quirkless, useless, weak Deku. _

"-ngry?", oh no, he didn't catch that, ignore and ask a question. "How long have I been out?" "We honestly thought you'd still be out by now, it's been seven hours by the way!", she answers, then her face turns into one of, _realizat__ion? _"I still need to tell the doctor that you're awake now! Tell me, Midoriya-kun, would you still want to rest?", I shook my head, "Ok then! I'll go call the doctor!"

No more than a few minutes and the doctor arrived, "Hello Midoriya-kun! How are you? We're just going to perform some more tests and you'll be out? Ok? Ok!", the doctor said, not giving me time to answer, and so we did the basic medical stuff, checking your heartbeat, you know, the normal stuff. After that, a detective came in, his name was Tsukauchi. He was very nice, he asked me questions about my father, and even asking questions of how I am! He was really _really _nice. Then he said that I'm gonna be dropped off in an orphanage later or tomorrow, which really didn't surprise me, but I was still hurt that mom really died. He gave me condolences and left the room.

Now I'm alone again, lying down in an uncomfortable hospital bed while staring at the ceiling. I just want to cry, I really do, but, I just feel so _empty._

I continued staring onto the distance as I slowly embraced the arms of sleep.

**••••••**

**A/N:**

**Heya!**

**So now you all now my update schedule, which I repeat, is biweekly.**

**Comments of constructive criticism and compliments are highly appreciated!**

**The next chapter is Izuku moving into the orphanage, see ya!**


End file.
